


Tell Me What You Want to Do to Me

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Iris Message sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Well it's kind of phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was called to the Underworld to take care of an issue in the Fields of Punishment - and someone misses him while he's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want to Do to Me

Nico opened the door to his room in Hades’ palace, exhausted after a long day doing favors for his dad in the Fields of Punishment.  The room was dimly lit, the walls and floor black obsidian, and the furnishings made of dark wood inlaid with iron and jewels – too gaudy for Nico’s taste, but he put up with it.  It was a small price to pay for keeping Hades’ servants out of his room whenever he left it unoccupied. 

He tugged off his aviator jacket and tossed it aside along with his sword, kicked off his shoes and went over to his dresser to change his sweat-soaked shirt.  He kept a supply of clothes in the underworld for the times Hades called on him for a favor. 

Nico glanced at the clocks on his wall showing various time zones around the world, and saw that it was past 7:00pm Eastern Time.  Will would be home from his lab by now.  Figuring he’d make a quick call, he went over to the fountain in the corner of his room, taking a seat on the pile of cushions he’d left there from the last time he’d had a conversation with Will from the underworld.  He took a drachma from the pile in the drawstring bag near the fountain and tossed it into the spray of water with a quick prayer to Iris.

Will came into the picture, sitting on the couch in their apartment reading something on his laptop, munching on an apple.  Nico rolled his eyes.  “You’re not supposed to snack mindlessly while you’re preoccupied with something else, Will,” Nico lectured, reminding his boyfriend of the many times he’d told Nico off for his eating habits.

Will looked up in surprise.  “Nico!” he exclaimed, closing his laptop and placing it on the coffee table.  “I wasn’t snacking _mindlessly,_ I was eating one apple.”

“Uh-huh,” Nico said disbelievingly.  “Sure.”

“I was just...whatever.  Never mind.”  Will set his apple aside.  “So, how were the Fields of Punishment?”

“Sunshine and rainbows,” Nico answered.  “How was your day?”

“The usual.  Got some more tests done for that project I’ve been working on.  Jason called earlier, said he’d tried to message you but couldn’t get through, so he wanted to see if anything was wrong.  I told him you were off in the Fields for the day and wouldn’t be able to take messages from there.  I think he had some questions about a shrine he’s trying to build for some underworld deity.  We chatted for a bit.”

“I’ll be sure to give him a call once I get back home,” Nico said.  “You just staying in for the night?”

“Might try to get some more reading in,” Will answered.  He hesitated, looking sheepishly up at Nico.  “I know this is kinda dumb – it’s not that uncommon for you to leave, with how often you do favors for your dad or do your ‘ambassador to Pluto’ thing or help out at camp Half Blood – but every time you go, I still...it’s weird, you know?”  He paused, his cheeks glowing pink.  “The apartment feels empty without you.”

“Oh,” Nico said, looking at his hands.  “I...I’m sorry.  I guess I do leave a lot.”

“No, no,” Will said quickly.  “That’s not what I meant.  You do what you gotta do.  I just...I kinda miss having you here.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”  Nico looked back up at Will.  He was blushing again.

“The bed’s cold without you.”

Nico’s cheeks flared, and Will’s face turned bright red.  “I swear I didn’t mean it that way – well, I mean, I miss that, too – I just meant that it’s weird being alone.  I have a harder time getting to sleep.”

Nico glanced at the bed in his room.  He’d be sleeping there tonight – but despite how soft the mattress was, Nico knew he’d have a hard time sleeping, too.  “Same,” Nico admitted.  “It’s kinda lame, huh? 

“Yeah,” Will said.  “You’d think we’d be better at–”

He was suddenly cut off by a female voice saying, “Please deposit one drachma for another five minutes.”

“Godsdammit,” Nico muttered, throwing in a few gold coins to keep Iris at bay for a while.  Drachmas were practically limitless in the underworld – Hades being the Lord of Riches.  “Sorry, Will.  You were talking about how much you miss having me in bed?”

Will blushed.  “That wasn’t what I said!”

“Actually, it is,” Nico replied, smirking haughtily.  “You said, and I quote, ‘The bed’s cold without you.’”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t – or, maybe it was, I don’t know.”

Nico shrugged.  “Actually, I thought that was kind of sexy and weirdly romantic.”  And it was – the idea that Will missed him when he went to bed, that he felt lonely without the comfort of another body beside his, that Will longed for Nico at the same time that Nico longed for Will....

It made Nico feel like they were more connected. 

Will laughed shortly and ruffled his own hair the way he did when he was tired or nervous.  “You shouldn’t have called me,” he joked.  “Now I’m turned on and there’s no one here to take care of me.”

Nico shivered.  He felt a burning heat light up in his chest, imagining Will being there with him, pressing him down into the cushions and kissing him, tearing their clothes off and getting his hand around Nico’s erection.  “Yeah?” Nico asked, settling back into his mountain of pillows, absentmindedly stroking at his groin.  “You lonely?”

Will’s eyes fixed on the hand fingering the front of Nico’s pants.  “What are you doing?”

“Just reminding you of what you’re missing.”

His boyfriend blushed and looked taken aback for a moment, but then he grinned.  “You gonna make up for leaving me so alone?”

“Are _you?”_ Nico asked.  “You’re the one who couldn’t come with me.”

“True,” Will admitted, leisurely leaning against the back of the sofa, spreading his legs open a few inches.  “I guess I really should apologize for that.”

Nico licked his lips.  “Maybe if you take off your shirt, I’ll forgive you.”

Will laughed.  “Subtle, Nico,” he said, but he pulled his shirt over his head anyway.  “But now you’ve gone and made me feel uncomfortable.  I don’t want to be the only one without a shirt.”

“How rude of me,” Nico agreed, reaching for the hem of his shirt and ripping it off.  He leaned back again when it was gone, continuing to slowly stroke himself through his pants as he admired Will’s abs.

“Wish I were there,” Will muttered, one hand reaching for his own groin. 

“Yeah?” Nico asked.  “And what would you do if you were here?”

“I’d climb on top of you, kiss your neck, right below your ear, just where you like it,” Will answered, his hand rubbing over his clothed dick.  “I’d listen to those pretty sounds you always make.  Drives me crazy every time.”

Nico bit his lip, holding back a moan as he palmed himself harder.  “Open up your pants,” he ordered.  “You should be touching yourself.”

Will chuckled, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his fly as Nico did the same.  “We just fucked last night, Nico,” he teased as he took hold of his bare cock.  “You that desperate again already?”

“Always,” Nico answered, pulling down his boxers and letting his cock spring free, nestling the waistband below the base.  He gave himself a firm stroke that had Will gasping.

“Gods, your dick is so pretty.”  Will’s hand fisted around his own cock loosely, giving himself teasing strokes.  “I just want to get my mouth around it every time I see it.”

“Yeah?” Nico asked, his skin tingling with heat.  “You want to suck me off?”

“When do I _not_ want to suck you off?  If I were there, I’d be on my knees already.”

Nico gasped, his dick twitching with arousal at the image of Will on the floor in front of him, looking up at Nico with blown blue eyes, his lips red and stretched around his erection.  “Oh, _gods,_ Will,” he said, gripping his cock more tightly.  “I love it when you talk like that.”

“That what you want me to do, pretty boy?” Will asked, licking his lips.  “You want me to tell you about all the things I want to do with you?  How I want to pin you down to this couch and _wreck_ your mouth, then play with you until I can work myself up again so I can fuck you into the cushions?”

 _“Yes,”_ Nico said.  He threw his head back, stroking himself faster.  “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to _walk_ and you’ll have to carry me around for _days._ Want you to fuck me so hard that I’ll feel it every time I move and all I’ll be able to think about is how _good_ you were whenyou gave it to me.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Will gasped, gripping the base of his dick tightly.  “I wish that was my hand on your cock,” he said, pausing to pull his pants farther down his legs before returning his hand to his dick.  “Thought about this, earlier today,” he admitted.

“Did you?” Nico prodded, speeding up his strokes, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Yeah,” he said, his breath coming in pants.  “Woke up hard and you were already gone.  Thought about how much I missed you–”  He broke off, moaning obscenely before he could continue talking.  “Thought about how if you’d been there I would have rolled over and kissed you, and how you’d wake up ready for a morning fuck.”

 _“Shit,_ I would’ve,” Nico answered, thumbing at his slit and dragging the mess of precum down his shaft.  “I would’ve let you bend me over right there, would’ve begged you to get your fingers in me and open me up.”

 _“Gods,_ you would’ve felt so good,” Will said.  “So relaxed and pliant from just waking up, from when I fucked you last night.”

Nico whined, starting to lose his rhythm.  He bowed his head down, moaning and gasping, cheeks hot and flushed as his hair fell into his face.

“Gonna make you _scream_ when you get back,” Will went on, his hips starting to buck up into his fist.  Nico looked back up at Will, enthralled by the sight of his cockhead, flushed dark and leaking precum as he stroked himself hard and fast.  “Are you close, Nico?”

“Yeah,” Nico answered, biting his lip as he whimpered, desperately fucking his fist, fighting off the orgasm that was teasing him at the base of his spine.  “Gonna come soon.”

“Me, too,” Will said.  “Want you to come.  Wanna see that pretty face you make.”

Nico whined, his hips thrusting forward involuntarily.

“Come for me, Nico,” Will said, leaning forward, chasing his own hand.  “I wanna watch you.  Wanna _hear_ you.”

Nico groaned out a few curses, his hips stuttered as his cock pulsed in his hands, spilling cum onto his fist.  Will came a moment later with a muffled moan as he bit his lip, his strokes hard and irregular.

Nico fell back onto his cushions, raising his hand to look at the mess he’d made as he let his heart rate fall back to normal.  He heard Will breathing over the Iris Message, his respirations slowing as he came down from his high.  There was the sound of a tissue being taken from a box, and Nico knew Will was cleaning himself up.

Will giggled as Nico reached for the sweat-soaked shirt he’d worn through the Fields of Punishment to wipe off his hand.  “What is _wrong_ with us?” Will asked.  “Can’t we go twenty-four hours without needing each other?”

“I swear that when I called you, I just meant to check in,” Nico said, sitting up and combing his hair back from his eyes.  “I did _not_ mean for it to end up like this.”

“Well, no regrets here,” Will said, tucking himself back into his underwear but disregarding his pants completely.  “Anyway, it’s not the first time that one of our Iris Messages has ended up like this.  You’ll be home tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Nico said.  “And when I get there, I fully expect you to deliver what you promised me tonight.”

Will grinned devilishly.  “Pretty boy, you can bet on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will write something that isn't about sex - BUT TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY.  
> Anyway, comments and kudos appreciated if you enjoyed this!


End file.
